Finding Hilda
by empole0n
Summary: Rosa is tired of people telling her she looks like Hilda, the champion from two years ago that went missing. After a final pity party she decides to finally start her Pokemon journey. But Rosa soon learns that there is more to her Pokemon Journey than just becoming a Pokemon Master. She is the only one who can find Hilda.
1. Hidden

Chapter 1

**I knew I hated her the minute I saw her. The minute I searched up her stupid name on the internet two years ago. She was the girl everyone kept mistaking **_**me**_** for.**

* * *

Occasionally I would just look up her picture online and try to find some sort of differences between us. There had to be _some_. I gave up after a half hour and kicked myself away from my computer desk, tired of looking at her smiling, oh so happy face. I sat in my chair, glancing around my room.

Clumsy feet climbed up my stairs, and there stood Hugh, red jacket, dark pants. I glared at him, mad at everyone, mad at the world.

"What's with you, Rosa?" He asked, as he looked around my room, trying to figure out what I was exactly looking at. But the thing was, I didn't even know. He walked behind me, examining the girl on my screen.

"Hilda White… everyone's still looking for her. How could she just leave when she is pretty much the champion of Unova?" He asked. "She's so awesome…" Hugh said, turning to take a seat on my bed.

I ignored him, spinning around in my chair to get the image off of my screen. "Say…" Hugh began. I hoped he wouldn't say it.

"She does look…"

He better not say it.

"An awful lot like you."

Of course he said it.

I got up from my seat and glared at him. "I hate having people mistake me as her! I'm not Hilda, and I never will be!" she shouted angrily. Talk about a lot to live up to! She wasn't even related to the girl, but still she was constantly compared and contrasted against her. It had gotten to the point where she considered running away and changing her appearance.

She hadn't even gone on her pokemon journey yet of fear of being mistaken for her on every twist and turn, every route, every gym leader…

Hugh held up his hands in defense, standing up from the bed, "Listen, Rosa… I just came over to tell you today is the day. You can go start your journey… I just wanted to remind you." I groaned, covering my face. The year I was going to start my journey was when _Hilda _was the only name coming out of everyone's mouths. It still was. I was determined to become a Pokemon trainer but I just couldn't do it, living in the shadow of _her_.

Today would be the day, today I would be what I had wanted to be for so long… A pokemon master!

"Thanks." I said giving Hugh a smile. He returned it, "There's the Rosa I know. Well, I'm off!" He exclaimed.

He had always been like that, flying in and flying right out. "Off to find your sisters Purrlion still?" I asked. He nodded, that solemn look returning to his face. "Good luck." I amended.

"You too, Rosa." He hesitated before leaving, looking at me then the door, then he quickly planted a brief kiss on my cheek. He bolted, running down the stairs. I touched my cheek, and looked down at the floor. That was very unexpected.

A dreaded half hour later, I finally had my starter pokemon. A Tepig, I met with Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca. Bianca was a bubbly airhead, and I couldn't picture her in an office space. Maybe that's why we met in the city of Aspertia rather than Prof. Juniper's office.

I had asked which starter Hilda had, she had Snivy, so naturally I wouldn't get the same. Sunglasses were draped over my eyes, and a wool beanie was pulled over my bun hairstyle.

It wasn't no more than an hour into my journey when my mother called reminding me of all the things I'd need on my journey. I was sixteen now. I could remember small things. From what I had read, Hilda started her journey at this age too. I sighed. I guess we were both late bloomers… another thing we had in common.

Strolling through Aspertia, and making my way to Route 19 a little girl came running towards me. Squinting my eyes, I noticed the short hair, and short attention span when she started babbling about a town map and then about pokemon; her reason for meeting me here had gone out the window minutes ago. She handed me a box and then continued running her mouth until she stopped and said goodbye and ran in the opposite direction. I opened the box to find a new pair of running shoes, and two town maps… Two? Well, after all Hugh's sister had given her this, maybe one was for Hugh? How had she even known to give this to me? I was wearing a disguise!

Carrying the box over to a nearby bench, I took off my flat shoes, and slipped on the running shoes. As I leaned over to tie them, my hat fell off along with my sunglasses.

"Hiding are we now?" A voice spoke out. I glanced up at the bench opposite the one I was sitting on. A man clicking furiously at a tablet, with blonde hair… was the blue apart of his hair? Or was it some sort of headpiece? I continued examining him; a white jacket was draped over him. Was he a professor like Prof. Juniper?

"No." I replied, picking up the hat and glasses, shoving them into my bag. I continued tying my shoes and I could feel his eyes were on me.

"Oh." He said, putting away his tablet to focus on me. I stared right back at him, and stood from the bench to leave when he spoke yet again.

"I'm Colress." He said extending his hand. I shook his hand firmly and nodded, "I'm Rosa."

He smiled at me, a sincere smile, but I felt like I was being kicked in the gut. We continued our stare down for another few seconds until I turned and left.

On Route 19, I ran into Bianca yet again. I was tired of this flake. "You're not wearing your beanie or your sunglasses!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You remind me a lot of my best friend." Bianca stated softly. My angered expression softened, "Hilda?" I asked quietly. Bianca nodded.

"You haven't heard from her at all?" Bianca shook her head. "Neither has Cheren."

"Who's Cheren?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon!" Bianca giggled. "Now on to Pokemon catching training!" She beamed running into the tall grass.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh, maybe Bianca wasn't so bad. After training and bonding with Tepig for what felt like hours, We made our way through Flocessy Town and all the way back to Aspertia City.

As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to Hilda. I heard a lot of things, some people thought she died. Some thought she went to hunt down every Team Plasma member.

The most common thing I heard was that her and some guy named N had fallen in love. Apparently this had been confirmed by close friends of hers. I wonder if Bianca was one of them.

Entering the Gym, I was greeted by a man with white hair and he gave me a fresh water. I nodded thanks, awkwardly and headed towards my destination. The first two trainers were a breeze, and then I came face to face with this gym leader.

He was going on about his spiel and how he had come where he is today, pacing back and forth, rubbing his chin with his hand. He looked up at me- then he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"How stupid of _me_… how cruel of _you_…" Cheren mumbled out. "…but I knew you'd come back…" He pulled me in for a hug and I let out a gasp of surprise. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, his hands were trembling against my shoulders. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you. The strength, the power of your pokemon, also the love you show for them…" He shook his head, then turned away taking a deep breath in. He was trying not to cry.

"I knew you couldn't be in love with N, and even if you were it was just some silly infatuation and that you would return." Cheren explained looking at me again. "I've missed you so much." He said softly. I continued to stare and he chuckled, "You always were a girl of so few words, but when you spoke it made such an impact…You're the reason I'm a gym leader now, you know. You inspire me, Hilda."

Hilda, that's who he thought I was. Of course, Bianca had mentioned Cheren… the three of them must have been good friends. He didn't know what had happened to Hilda either. I couldn't bare to break his heart, after pouring out all of that. So instead, I backed away slowly and I ran. I ran away, ran out of the gym and breathed in deeply, I couldn't stop hyperventilating.

No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I would always be linked to Hilda. Screw the rules, I thought to myself. I would have to get the Basic Badge last. I watched from inside the tall grass, where I was ducked underneath, Cheren was outside looking around. Looking for me, but not really me. He was looking for Hilda.

It wasn't until I was at Virbank City I rented a room at a Pokemon Centre, when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Hugh!" I screamed throwing my arms around him. "I…" She bit her lip. "I messed up." I cried. Hugh embraced me, running fingers down my back soothingly, he took me into the waiting room while Nurse Joy healed our pokemon. I kept swinging my room key around awkwardly while Hugh sat beside me waiting for me to talk.

"Rosa." He stated, grabbing the key out of my hand. I sighed, "Cheren…he thinks I'm Hilda, and I didn't correct him." I admitted, frowning slightly. Hugh stared at me wide eyed. "I thought you hated people mistaking you for her? Why the hell wouldn't you correct him?" Hugh asked.

"Because he seemed really upset." I sighed. "He admitted all his feelings, and if he thought I was her well… I couldn't pretend to be her." But why did that feel like the right thing?

"You're eventually going to have to speak up if you want to continue your journey." Hugh insisted. Always one to play by the rules.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said, as I heard the chime for our pokemon being healed. I went and got Tepig's ball, putting it in my purse. As I went to my room I kept thinking about Hilda. Why was she suddenly so important? I needed to figure out where she had gone. Maybe if she came back everything she left unfinished, I wouldn't suddenly be told.

I reached into my bag to pull out my key when I realized that Hugh had taken it. Groaning, I went back into the lobby to look for him. Of course he was gone, he'd left. He didn't need a break, he never needed one apparently. When I tried to explain the situation to the staff, they told me I was not allowed to get another key.

I left, not in the mood to fight or argue. Virbank Gym, here I come.


	2. Plan

I strolled out of Virbank Gym with a grin of satisfaction. Hugh had just gotten to the gym, even though he had left the pokemon centre before I did. I opened my mouth to ask how that was possible, but he beat me to it. "I couldn't find my sisters purrloin." He said with a shake of his head. "Hey, did you just beat the gym leader?" He asked, his face brightening, eyes widening.

I nodded slowly, "Um, yeah." I still hadn't gotten that first badge. It's not like the gym leader had asked to see my previous one. Even if she had, she would have lied. Roxie didn't seem to care much though. She seemed very in tune with her music, more so than anything else.

"Good luck." I said quickly, and I suddenly felt like Hugh, taking off before he could ask any more questions.

I pushed my hair out of my face and heard gasping and whispering. People were even so bold as to point at me.

I wasn't wearing my disguise.

"Ah! It's great to see you aren't hiding anymore." It was the blonde guy who had seen me a day or two ago when my disguise had come off. I blushed furiously, reaching into my bag pulling out a pair of sunglasses and stuffing my hair into the hat.

"It isn't hiding, it's avoiding trouble." I replied simply.

He was typing on his tablet, but stopped to speak, "Oh? And how so?"

"Do you live under a rock?" I hissed. "Hilda White? She's the champion of Unova? She went missing? I have an uncanny resemblance to her." I thought Colress was sort of nice, but kind of odd. He just randomly came out of no where all the time.

Colress nodded, looking down at me, "Well, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. Where are you headed to, Rosa?" He asked.

Well, Rosa had never met Hilda herself either. "The next gym." I omitted some of the truth, I was actually going to see if she could find more dirt on Hilda. If I could just find her, and get her back here… or at least find out what had happened to her, people would stop mistaking me for Hilda. Right?

"Castelia Gym then. You should also check out Pokestar studios, it's near there. I think you would enjoy it." He said. A beeping sounded and Colress sighed, "It seems I am required elsewhere. Until next time, Rosa." Colress said, and retreated to a park bench and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"How perfect!" A woman shrieked. I took a step backward, startled by the shouting. "I've been wanting more people to audition, come in, come in!" Of course, this must have been Pokestar Studios. I looked at the petite woman, pulling me into the studio, and I was instantly drawn to a poster of a girl standing with a green haired boy.

"Who are they?" I asked, intrigued. The boy looked beautiful, as did the girl. She had a square shaped face, and the boy's was more heart shaped.

"Actors." The woman said. "We wanted to put on a production of Hilda White and N! Their true love that could never be!" She said dramatically.

I stared, that did not look like Hilda at all. The only similarities were the hair, and it wasn't as long as Hilda's. I couldn't judge N, I had never seen him before.

"Why couldn't they be together?" I asked, turning to look at the woman.

"Well, Hilda used pokemon the traditional way- forming bonds and battling. N was much different. He thought it was wrong to force them to fight. N is also the King. The King of Team Plasma." She explained. "Or he was. No one has seen him either. Although…"

My eyes widened, "Although what?" I asked.

"There are rumors he is still here in Unova looking for Ms. White! I'm such a sucker for a love story." The woman chortled.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you!" I shouted and ran out of Pokestar studios.

I took Tepig out of his pokeball and began to explain my plan to him. We had grown close through the battles, and I told him everything. Much in the same way I told Hugh everything. "First, we level up, we both get stronger and we will go and find N. If we find N… maybe there's a better chance of finding Hilda."

* * *

The week went by in a blaze, of collecting gym badges and teaching Tepig new moves. Soon enough he was Pignite, then he was Emboar! I had cried each time, so proud of him.

I had just left the last gym when someone was calling me. "Hugh?" I asked tentatively.

"Rosa! Just wanted to see how your journey is going." He said.

"It's good, I just got the Wave Badge." I replied. "How's your journey?"

Hugh sounded like he was choking, but it passed. "I still haven't found my sisters purrloin." He said disappointed.

I sighed, "I really do hope you find purrloin. Good luck."

"Thanks, Rosa. I'm in Humilau City, maybe I'll run into you." He said.

"Hopefully you will!" I smiled cheerfully. We said our goodbyes and I returned my attention to Emboar. "Good job in there, bud." I smiled, returning him to his pokeball to rest.

"You know, some stones are better left unturned." It was that voice again, so clear and strong. Colress.

I turned and looked up at him, I hadn't seen him all week. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Colress gave a half smile, "A good surprised, or a bad surprised?"

I smiled at him, taking off my disguise. "A good surprised."

Colress smiled at that and took my hand. For once he wasn't holding that tablet. He lead me up to the dock and then let go of my hand. I stared out at the sea, then turned to look at him. "Colress… who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Colress." He replied simply.

"No," I smirked a bit, "Like what's your story? Where are you from? What are you doing in Unova?"

Colress's smile seemed to fade at that. "You shouldn't ask questions that you don't want to know the answers to. I already told you- some stones are better left unturned and it would be better that way."

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Fine." I snapped, leaving the dock.

"Rosa!" He called after me, "Just because I think you should leave certain things alone doesn't mean…" He was struggling for words.

I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "It doesn't mean we can't be friends." He said.

"There's one thing I need to know." I said stepping towards him. He was looking at me with a certain glint in his eyes and a teasing smile crossed his lips.

"What is that?" He asked.

"If you know anything about Hilda I need to know. I know you said you had never met her, but surely you've heard things." I was practically begging.

"Of course, Hilda White is the champion of Unova. Not too sure which champions decide to go missing… or better yet go decide to have relations with the enemy." He muttered, tapping his chin. "She's fine." He said.

"How do you know?" Rosa asked, meeting his eyes.

"Some things you just have a gut feeling about. This is one of them, love." Colress said softly then left the dock. Leaving Rosa standing there staring at his back.


End file.
